The father of Harry Potter
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: M.O.M sends Martin alone on Halloween to the UK to investigate the dark magic disturbances. Martin went and found baby Harry on a doorstep in the cold. He decided to take Harry then and there to the Central. Since that day, Martin has to learn how to be a parent to a wizard child, but not just any child, but the Boy-Who-Lived. Father!Martin Son!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**There's a chance of OOC going on in the story, because I just started to re-watch Martin Mystery. Please be patient with me.**

**Also, if by any chance I use some equipments wrong, can you guys inform me? If you can thank you! :D**

**Parings: Martin/OC (Courtney) and others would be decided later**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**

A young woman, by the name of M.O.M, stood in front of three investigators and Billy. The first investigator, is Martin Mystery, he's the leader of the group. The second investigator, is his step sister Diana Lombard, she's the skeptical person out of all three of the investigators. The final investigator, is Java the cave man, he's just that, a cave man but a good man nonetheless. Billy is a small alien that gets around on his mini hovercraft, and is M.O.M's personal secretary. The small alien would appear out of nowhere always, giving Martin and the others the information that he got from their clues. M.O.M said:

"I'm afraid that you, Martin, have to go to Godric Hollow, United Kingdom. We found a deadly magic disturbance that took place there today, not that long ago. I need you to investigate what happened there, and bring back what you found to the Center."

"Why aren't the others coming along?"

Martin, a 17 years old teenager, asked confused. The black headed woman said:

"Because all I'm asking from you is to investigate, not solve a case. It takes only one person to do that kind of a job and that person is you." M.O.M sat down in the limo, and before closing the door she said once more, "Oh, by the way, you might want to change out of that... costume... before you head out. It's quite chilly there at this time of the session."

M.O.M eyed his baby costume, before shutting the door and was off. The three investigators and alien watched the limo disappear into the night. Diana said with disbelief:

"I can't believe that M.O.M asked _you_ to investigate something on your own."

"Well, what can I say? I'm that good."

The blond teen grinned cheekily at his sister, who glared at him.

Martin was given a chance to head back to his dorm to get normal clothes thanks to Billy, before heading off to investigate Godric Hollow.

When he got there, the blond teen found a whole building looking ready to collapse in any moment. When Martin walked through the entrance, he saw a man laying there on the ground with his eyes wide open. The teen kneeled down to check for a pulse, but found nothing. He investigated the house, and found nothing but some walls here and there ruined. He decided to take pictures of the ruined house, before heading upstairs. Soon, Martin found himself in what seems to be a nursery room. Just like downstairs, a woman laid on the ground with her eyes wide open. Once more, Martin checked for a pulse but found nothing. _Both of them are dead, didn't M.O.M say something about deadly magic taking place here? _He thought to himself.

Martin then realized something huge. Two adults were dead, he's in a nursery room that was clearly being used, so where's the child? Martin looked up, to see a crib with a name on it. He walked away from the red headed woman, and brushed against the wood where the name was. _Harry James Potter_. So the child was a boy. _Could it be that someone kidnapped the little guy? But this is magic that I'm dealing with, so I never know who came in here and what they have done._ Martin thought to himself. He was told that he had to only investigate, but knowing that a child was gone without trace made the teen uneasy.

Martin looked down at his U-watch, activated it and took out the tracker. The tracker is a device that could lead Martin to any person or object that he wishes to find. He wrote down the name into the device, and found a trace. Martin got himself a few more pictures of the room for the Central. Then he ran out of the house and hopped into the Central car and drove off. It took him a few hours, but he managed to track down the child. Martin found himself in Private Drive. He got out of the car.

Martin looked around and saw a small basket in front of the fourth house. He looked down at the tracker with his brown eyes, to see the dot directing right at the basket. The blond teen walked over, and found a baby, no more than a year old, wrapped in only a blanket with a letter on top of him. _What kind of person leaves a child outside the cold at this time of the session? The least they could do was make sure that he was inside._ Martin looked at the letter before stuffing it inside his pocket. The teen took off his long sleeved jacket, picked up the child gently and wrapped the jacket around him to give the boy more warmth. The brown eyes studied the small child. He had black hair that was a mess, and what seems to be a lightning scar. The baby steered, and opened his emerald eyes.

The child, Harry, looked around him. When his eyes landed on Martin, a smile appeared on his lips and he stretched his arms towards the teen. Martin's eyes soften at the action, he held out a finger for the baby to grab, which he did. He whispered softly:

"Hey there little guy. Let's get you somewhere warmer and safer."

Martin pulled his hand away. He grabbed the basket, and got out of there with Harry in his arms.

-ooOOoo-

_Back at the Center_

Martin was in M.O.M's office alone with Harry. The teen sat down in one of the chairs. He made funny faces, which made Harry laugh and pat the blonds' cheeks. Harry likes this stranger. He wasn't mean like that strange man that made a green light hit him and then vanish. This guy was nice, funny and made sure that he was warm and comfortable, just like his dada. The two heard a door slide open and close. Martin looked up to see M.O.M and Billy. When the two saw what he was holding, the woman raised an eyebrow and the alien asked:

"Hey Martin, is this what you called us over for?"

"Yeah, this is Harry." Martin started as he walked over. "While I walked around the house taking pictures, I found a nursery room. The two adults were dead, and there was no sign of a child. So, after I found out the name of the missing child, I tracked him down. I found Harry on a doorstep in a basket with nothing but a blanket and a letter." Martin took out the letter and handed it over to M.O.M. He said once more, "I couldn't leave the little guy behind in the cold, wondering to myself if the people who live in the house would find Harry. So, I grabbed him and left."

M.O.M read the letter silently, while Billy and Martin were entertaining the child. After she finished, she said to her personal secretary:

"I want you to call in Courtney, tell her that we have a magical child with us."

"Yes ma'am!"

Billy said and left. Martin asked with a confused look on his face:

"Who's Courtney?"

"Despise her age. She's a very powerful and smart witch who graduated from a magical school a few years ago. She works with us to solve dangerous cases, which might have something to do with magic. Also, she's one of our healers. Because we have a magical child with us, we need her here to figure out what to do next and expect from Harry."

"But aren't you an expert when it comes to the supernatural?"

"Even I don't know everything Martin."

A few minutes later, a 17 years old teen with long brown hair and blue eyes walked in with Billy beside her. Courtney asked:

"Where's the child?" Martin for once didn't try to get an attractive girl's attention. He was far more worried about the child in his arms. He showed Harry to the female teen, who ordered him, "Put him on the desk."

The blond teen did as he was told. When he pulled away, Harry whined and stretched his arms towards the teen. The blond said to him softly:

"Don't worry little guy, I'm not going anywhere."

The brown headed teen took out a wand. She threw some spells at the toddler. After awhile, she stopped and said in disbelief:

"I can't believe it. This child... managed to survive the killing curse. I never thought that it was possible, to have a person cheating death, much less a child." Her blue eyes narrowed at the scar, "There's something dark in the scar. I have to take him to the goblins to figure out what's in it."

"Ma'tin! Dada!"

The baby boy said, breaking the conversation as he pointed at Martin. Everybody looked shocked at what the year old child said, but not as much as Martin. The teen asked Courtney unsurely about why Harry called him dad. The witch asked him of what he has done since the moment that he found the child. The teen explained that he simply made sure that he was warm, comfortable and happy. So, he didn't see how by doing that would make the child call him his father. What he said made the witch teenager smile at him with amusement. She explained to him that Harry's father must have acted the same to him to call Martin his father.

After that discussion, they went back to their previous conversation before Harry interrupted them. It seems that whatever is inside Harry's scar must be taken out as soon as possible before it would leave any bad side effects. They were told that depends on what's in the scar, getting it out would be either painless or painful. The witch decided to take Harry the next day to do so. They then spoke about what to do with Harry next. After all, he's an orphan that needs training and a parent figure. Without a second though, M.O.M said that Martin would look after Harry. Martin tried to protest:

"I can't look after Harry. I'm a teenage boy! I know next to nothing about taking care of a child, much less a baby."

"That's how every parent starts, so you're going to learn on the way. Anyways, he seems rather fond of you, and already sees you as his father. Also, you wouldn't have to worry about his magical education. Courtney is going to train him."

M.O.M explained as she sat down in her armchair. Martin looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms. He looked back at the woman and said:

"But I have classes M.O.M. I can't walk around with a toddler in my arms. I also have cases to go to. How am I going to do all of that and be a parent?"

"If you would like, I can help you look after Harry while you're busy."

Courtney offered to the stressed out teen. Martin relaxed slightly and said:

"Thanks, you're a life safer." He realized something, "Wait, what about all the things that babies need?"

"It's all going to be provided for you. Billy."

The alien nodded and left. M.O.M said to Martin, that his photos would be analyzed and the case would be taken from here. She congratulated him on a job well done, and wished him luck taking care of the child. The two teens said their farewells to the woman and left. As they walked together, towards where the portal is, the two made arrangements for Harry and spoke about his magical studies. Soon, Bill came back to tell Martin that everything was ready for him in his dorm. The teen thanked him. After the alien left, Martin asked the witch:

"Is there anything that I need to expect from Harry?"

"Well, magical children are the same as muggle ones. The only differences between the two, is that magical children do accidental magic and are smarter. So, you would know what Harry would need. If you have any other questions, call me I'll be happy to help." Courtney handed to him her phone number. She asked him as he stuffed the paper inside his pocket, "What time do your classes start and end at?"

"From 8 to 3:30"

"Then come and drop him off with me at 7:30. If I'm not there, just ask the people around to guide you to me. I might have over slept or have a potion brewing." The two stopped at the portal that led to his dorm. Courtney said, "Well, it was very nice to meet you um..."

"Martin, Martin Mystery."

"It was very nice to meet you Martin, my name is Courtney Smith. Thank you for looking after Harry, not many people would do such a nice thing, especially muggles to magical children."

Courtney kissed his cheek as a way of thanking him. Martin blushed for the first time since they met. He scratched his cheek, gave a small smile and mumbled:

"I-It's not a problem."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah"

Courtney waved goodbye to him and left. The blond teen walked through the portal, with it closing behind him.

Martin walked over to the crib that was set up near his bed. He laid Harry down in it gently without waking him up. He covered the small body with the blanket, but not all the way so to not to suffocate the toddler. For once, the teen felt a huge responsibility being laid on his shoulders. Here was a child, who saw him as a father, with his _real_ father laying on the floor in the ruined house dead. He knew next to nothing of how to take care of a child, and was expected to raise him. He had to teach Harry how to walk properly, talk and do so many more things.

He also knew that he shouldn't become attach to the little guy who he found just a few hours ago. But for some reason, Martin felt himself not wanting to leave Harry alone with others and going on with his life. Just watching the toddler's chest go up and down softly as he slept, made the teenager want to be the best father that he could be. _I don't know how, but somehow, someway, I'm going to make to be able to do everything and be a father to Harry at the same time. _Martin thought to himself. He got ready for bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT: Let's get one thing straight. I don't like Diana. So either I turned her OOC or how I used her is really how she acts. So either way, expect her to be bitch.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**

A few months have passed by since the day Martin left to investigate in the United Kingdom. Diana wanted to know what he found there, but he wouldn't say a thing. The teen girl was very frustrated at his silent attitude. The frustration turned into confusion when she noticed that his grades improved dramatically all of a sudden. He even seems to pay less attention to her friend Jenny or any attractive girl for that matter. There was many times, where Diana decided to follow Martin to see where he keeps disappearing to, only to come to a dead end each and every time. Even though he was still himself, she noticed that he seems to mature slightly. The final straw for her was when she noticed that Martin seemed to be egger to head back to the Center while they're on missions.

The step sister was getting so frustrated, that she wanted to grab him right then and there and force the truth out of him. She asked Java to help her spy on Martin, but was declined by the cave man because it was his friend that she was asking him to spy on. Today was the day, when she was going to figure out what's going on. Diana thought to herself to start early in the morning. She was all dressed and ready with a notepad and pencil in hand. The brown headed 16 years old stood beside her step brother's bedroom door. She heard footsteps in there, Martin talking and giggling.

_Who does he have in there?_ Diana thought to herself with wonder.

Back inside the room, Martin was getting ready for the day. His son was on his bed with a stuff dog animal in his small hands. Martin grinned when he saw Harry squealing with happiness, as the dog levitated. It wasn't anything harmful, so the teen didn't stop his son from using his magic only to levitate his stuff animal. He groaned remembering the first time that he saw accidental magic first hand. He was so scared shitless, that he contacted Courtney a.s.a.p. and Martin swears that the teenage witch was giggling somewhere behind his back to this day. Martin finished dressing himself, and walked over to his son. He tickled the boy's stomach, which made the toddler burst into giggles.

"Now Harry, I know that today is Saturday and I promised to take you to the park and we would meet Courtney later on. But before we go I want to make one thing clear. I want you to be a good boy. This means, no magic."

The black headed toddler pouted. He said:

"Ma'ic"

"Then I'm not taking you to the park."

"No ma'ic"

Harry said with an adorable pout. Martin grinned and ruffled the toddler's already messy hair.

For the past couple of months, Martin tried to be the best role model for his son. It was very hard, because he was so used to acting immature and having nothing but fun and trying to get dates with girls. At the beginning, when his old personality would slip a couple of times, such as when he flirts with girls, his cheeks would be pinched hard by Courtney. She always said to him when he acted too immature, that he was being a bad role model to Harry. Not only that, but Martin had to get used to the new schedule. Even though Harry is a magical child, he's still a toddler that wakes up in ungodly hours sometimes and won't go back to sleep for an hour or two. Sometimes the teen would miss a whole night worth of sleep. Well, that was in the beginning. Now Martin was used to the schedule and Harry started slowly sleeping on normal hours, with nap times here and there.

Also, Martin was told by Courtney what the goblins found inside the scar. The thought made him go pale even today. He had never heard of somebody tearing their souls apart and putting them into objects or people, just so that they could be Immortal. Even though the soul was taken out of Harry, thanks to the Goblins, it didn't stop the child from speaking Parseltongue. Martin was told that if they were in England, the whole Wizarding World would have declared Harry as a dark wizard in training even though he's just a toddler. Thankfully, the rest of the world sees speaking with animals a gift that should be treasured and not shunned.

The last thing that took place the past few months was that Martin officially adopted his son thanks to M.O.M. So, now Harry's full name is Harry James Potter-Mystery.

Martin picked Harry up. He said to the toddler:

"Come on Harry, let's get going before everybody wakes up."

This was why Martin takes Harry to the park only on Saturday and Sunday, or any other free day. It's because everybody slept in and never woke up at 7 AM. The teen made sure that the toddler was wearing warm clothes, with gloves, scarf, hat, the usual things, since there's snow outside and it was cold. The blond teen walked towards the door, opened it, walked out and locked it behind him. He heard shuffling, but when he looked around he saw nothing. Thinking that it was simply his imagination, the teen left the school quickly and quietly, and walked towards the park that was nearby but still far away. It took him a good half hour of walk to get there.

When Martin finally got to the park, he put down the restless toddler onto the ground. Harry grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it but didn't manage to get it to go far away. He whined at his failure attempt to make a snow ball. The blond teen grinned at the attempt. He sat down and said to his son:

"Watch this"

His son watched as he grabbed a small amount of snow, and smashed the two together, he made a shape of a circle and handed the snow ball to his son. Harry smiled brightly, and threw it towards the tree that wasn't far away from them. It missed the tree and he pouted. What Harry didn't realize was that the snow ball hit Diana square in the face, which made her face go red with anger. Martin chuckled at the effort. He said:

"Come on Harry. Show me how to make a snow ball."

Harry tried to copy his dada's moves, but managed to make a very small snow ball due to his small hands. It didn't matter to Martin, because it was a start in his book. The teen praised the boy:

"That's a great snow ball! Want to try making a snow man?"

His son tilted his head to the side, not understanding what a snow man is. Martin smiled and started to make the bottom shape of the snow man. At some point, his son got up and pushed with all his might to get the ball moving. The teen smiled with amusement as he watched the big snow bottom not moving an inch. He decided after a few minutes to give his son some mercy and helped him push the bottom until it was the right size. After that, Martin started to make the middle part of the snow man. Harry took a bunch of snow, and smashed it against the body.

It took awhile, but the middle part was finished. Martin had Harry do the last part, which is the head, while he finished up with the two bottom parts. Surprisingly, the child wizard managed to make a head in the end, but it still wasn't the perfect shape. The teen decided to fix it, by showing his son how to do it correctly. He still praised him for managing to do a head though, so to not make the child think that he did a bad job. After putting the head on the body, Martin looked around for some sticks and stones. He found some, and put them all on the body with the help of his son. In the end of all that, Martin said to his son with pride:

"And this Harry is how you make a snow man. We're a great team aren't we?"

They heard clapping. The emerald and brown eyes looked towards the noise, to see Courtney smiling and clapping at them. She said:

"You really do make a good team. I'm impressed Harry."

Harry smiled brightly and walked towards the woman, who he saw as his mama. When he reached her, she picked him up much to his delight judging by his laughter. The teenage witch walked over to the blond teen. She said to him with an apologetic smile:

"Sorry for being late. I blew up M.O.M's office with a potion. She made me clean it all up without magic."

Martin burst into laughter. He could imagine the look on M.O.M's face when she walked into her office to find it covered with whatever the thing was. He said to her after calming down:

"It's fine. Anyways, what kind of a potion _did_ you do?"

"A friend of mine is a real jokester, and is opening a joke shop in America. She asked me to see if it worked. She never did tell me what it was, and it turns out that it's a distraction potion in case you want to get away from a bad situation that could put you in a detention. It's harmless."

Martin blinked a few times. He grinned and asked:

"How did M.O.M react?"

Courtney sweat dropped at the memory. She said with a small uneasy smile:

"Let's just say, that for the next few days every time I see her I'm going to need to go the other way around quickly before she sees me."

Martin burst into laughter again. The brown headed teen glared at him. She grinned at an idea and said to her student, who she sees as a son:

"Here's your first lesson in snow magic. Say 'attack' after I say 'fun'."

She took out a wand, waved it and a large amount of snow balls came out of the ground. When the male teen saw that, he gulped and said with an uneasy laugh:

"You know, violence isn't always the answer."

"Oh, don't worry, we're just having _fun_ aren't we Harry?"

Courtney asked Harry sweetly. The toddler wizard laughed and clapped his hands. He said:

"Att'k!"

"No! No! No! You don't really mean that do you son?"

Martin asked and ran for his life, dodging as many snow balls as possible. That was until he was hit behind the head by one, and the next thing he knew a whole herd of snow balls hit him until he was under a large pile of them. Courtney cooed at the wizard toddler:

"Who's the good little wizard?"

"Me!"

Harry squealed as he threw his hands up. The brown headed witch smiled softly and put him back down. The moment that she let his hands go, he fell onto his bum and played with the snow. Courtney decided to take pity on Martin, and held her hand out for him to take. He grabbed it, and pulled her into the pile with him. The two teens laughed together at the action. They struggled to get out due to how much they were laughing and being tangled up together.

"Dada! Dada!"

The two heard Harry cry out with fright. The two looked up, to see Diana holding onto a struggling and crying Harry. Not only that, but she was holding him incorrectly, in such a way that she could harm him. She looked angry towards her step brother. Martin glared at her and shouted:

"What do you think you're doing?! Put him down! You're hurting him!"

"What am I doing? What do you think _you_ are doing stealing a child from his parents?!"

"Courtney!"

"Accio Harry"

Courtney said and in her arms flew the child. He continued to cry from fright. She shushed him and cuddled the fright little toddler. Martin stepped in front of the two protectively, and yelled at his sister again:

"Where did you get the idea that I stole Harry away from his parents?"

"You don't have a son, and if you did he would be as worthless as you!"

Diana yelled at him angrily. Martin was fine if she abused him verbally and physically, but when it came to his son he wasn't going to stand there and take it. He wanted to simply tackle his step sister and beat her so badly for saying such things and harming Harry. Martin growled at her with anger:

"I adopted Harry as my son a few months ago you idiot! I can't believe you would think I would go so low as to steal a child from his parents. Also, Harry isn't useless!"

Diana glared at Martin. She wanted to continue to shout at him, but she noticed how protective and violent he looked at the moment from what she said and done. His deadly stare really scared her. Martin turned around to Courtney, and he asked her softly:

"Is he alright?"

He rubbed his son's back to try to calm down the crying boy. The witch gave him a small smile and said:

"Yeah, he's fine, just frightened by what happened. Want to hold him?"

All Martin did was nod. He gently took the boy out of Courtney's arms, and held him close and protectively to his chest. Soon, the crying quieted down and turned into sniffing. The blond teen said to him softly:

"It's alright little guy, I'm here."

"Dada. Sca'ed."

"I know son, I'm not going to let the evil girl hurt you again. Don't worry, I'm here now."

Courtney glared darkly at Diana, who stumped away with frustration. When she was out of sight, her blue eyes looked at the two males and they soften. The two teens sat down on a bench nearby. Soon, Harry fell asleep in his dada's arms due to exhaustion. Finally, the witch asked the angry investigator:

"Who was that girl?"

"My step sister"

Martin muttered darkly and didn't look up from Harry's sleeping form. She asked him:

"Is this normal for her?"

"No, not really, she always thinks that I'm doing immature stuff. But kidnapping children? What am I, the Boogeyman? I don't go that low. I also can't believe she said that my son is useless."

"You know," Courtney started softly, so to calm the other one down. "You're doing a great job of being a father to Harry. You're raising him quite well."

Martin's brown eyes looked into her pair of blue eyes. He asked her with a small hope in his voice:

"You really think so?"

"Mhm, you protect him, you're there for him, you teach him, all those things that a great father does to his children. Today, you just proved yourself as a great father by fighting your step sister to safe your son."

Martin was silent for a few moments. He said finally:

"Thanks"

She smiled and rested her hand on his arm, which made him smile a little at her. She said to him:

"Calm on, let's go to the Central. I have a bed there ready for Harry to sleep in. Also, I could use a partner to experiment on a few magical prank items."

She gave him a smirk.

"I'm in!"

Martin said and brightened up right away. The witch made a portal for them to go through, with it closing behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, I'm going to skip a few years or more than that.**

**So, here's a question for all of you to answer:**

**What (Hogwarts) house do you think Harry should be in and why?**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**

Harry turned 2 years old a week ago, and there was a birthday party taken place at the Mystery's house for him. When Martin's father and step-mother found out about their children's jobs outside of school, they got to meet their adopted grandson. They were very confused, about why their son would adopt a child when he is a teenager. They were explained as to why exactly Martin adopted Harry. After that, they welcomed the child into their family with open arms. Diana still wasn't allowed to be near Harry. Because each time she would be the wizard toddler would burst into tears, and shake with fear from remembering what she had done to him in winter. That's why whenever she was around, Martin would be holding onto his son so to make the child calm down before he starts crying.

It was very late. For the beginning of August, the weather was different than the usual warm night. The sky was covered with dark clouds. From the clouds came lots and lots of rain. Every few minutes, there would be lightning heard outside. In Martin's room, the teen was fast asleep in his bed. Very near to his bed, there was Harry's crib. A whimper was heard from it. Inside the crib, the child shook like a leaf, and whenever there was more lightning he would cower underneath the blanket. He wanted his dada, right now. The next thing that Harry knew, the child was on the bed beside Martin. The small body whimpered once more when he heard lightning. Harry snuggled as close as possible to his dada's side for protection.

Due to his movement, Martin started to wake up slowly. The brown eyes looked cloudy and out of focus. The teen scratched the back of his head in confusion. That was until he heard lightning and a whimper following close. The teenage father's eyes snapped towards the small figure beside him, and quickly realized that it was his son. Martin wondered to himself how in the world his son got into his bed. That was until he remembered the fact that highly emotional magical children do accidental magic. Martin reached out for his scared son slowly so to not scare the little guy. He asked the child:

"What's wrong Harry?" He watched as his son snuggled into his arms. "Are you scared?"

Harry nodded and very slowly stopped shaking. Martin sighed softly. He wrapped the blanket around them, and continued to hold his shaking son. After half an hour, Harry calmed down and fell asleep, with Martin following him behind very shortly.

-ooOOoo-

Martin looked at his six years old son with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked down at the ground, with a frown on his face. The blond adult was working on a project in the Center, since he got a job there other than being an agent, when he got a phone call from his son's school. He had to talk with M.O.M about leaving early to get his son. All the man knew at the time, was that Harry was in a fight with another one for some odd reason. Right now, the two were back in their simple medium sized house. The father was taking care of the bruises and cuts, which made the black headed boy wince every time. Martin sighed deeply and asked:

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

The bruised child winced when a cotton ball with alcohol on it was brushed against his open cut. Harry huffed and said:

"Zak started it. He said that my birth parents don't want me, which is why they left me in the first place. I told him that at least I'm wanted since you adopted me, while his parents are stuck with him. The next thing I knew, he jumped on me and started to beat me up. I had to fight back!"

Harry looked determine in the end, but it was cut off short with another wince.

"You know Harry. The fight could have been avoided, if you would have just walked away from him. If you want to, I can talk with Zak's parents about his behavior."

Martin said as he wrapped a bandage around his son's head. The black headed wizard said with a frown:

"No, it's not going to stop him. Can I use my magic to turn him into a bug and squash him?"

His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief at the idea. The male adult laughed at the ridiculous idea. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a female saying:

"Don't you even think about it Harry. The last thing we need is to explain to his parents about his death and the Canadian auror's coming after you."

The two looked up to see Courtney. She grabbed a small bandage from her fiancée, and put it on her soon-to-be son's cheek. The six years old boy whined:

"Aw, come on mom! Can't I at least throw into a cage full of werewolves?"

The blue eyes stared towards the blond adult. The Pureblood witch said to him:

"I'm blaming you for giving him crazy ideas."

"Hey! My ideas aren't crazy! They're awesome."

Martin protested, which made the woman roll her eyes at him and his son laughing. Courtney said to the wizard child:

"Come on Harry, it's time for your potion lessons."

Harry whooped and ran out of the living room towards the basement. He just _loves_ potions! It's his favorite subject with Defence Against the Dark Arts close behind in second place. Courtney smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and was pulled into a hard chest. Her lips were met with her fiancée's. After a few seconds, the two pulled away from the kiss. Martin said to her:

"Well, I'm off to the Center. I'm going to be back home by dinner time."

"Alright, try not to kill yourself and the others with the project."

"Come on Court, I'm not that clumsy."

Martin pouted at what she said. She gave him an amused smile, and watched as he opened a portal and left through it with the thing closing behind him. While she headed down the staircase, she called down to her soon-to-be son:

"Harry you're still grounded for two weeks."

"Ah man!"

-ooOOoo-

Nine years old Harry concentrated on the pen, which was on the desk in front of him, trying to make it fly into his hand with the use of wandless magic. After a few minutes of trying, it finally appeared in his hand. The black headed wizard jumped off of the couch and made a victory sign with his hand. He asked his baby 9 months old sister:

"Did you see it Ana? I did it!"

His baby sister, Anastasia, looked up from the stuff toy animal that she held in her hands. She had brown hair with brown eyes, and looked a lot her mother Courtney, but had most of the face structure from her father's. When the family found out about Courtney being pregnant, Martin was very happy as well as Harry. After awhile, the 8 years old wizard felt jealous that his parents paid more attention to his unborn sister than him. It took a long time, but he stopped acting like a brat and started to gain his excited feelings back and helped his pregnant mother around the house as much as possible. When his sister arrived, Harry swore to himself to protect her with all of his strength and power. This was why he worked harder on his magical studies, and now was learning how to do wandless magic.

The baby girl smiled and handed to him her toy, before crawling away to get another toy to play with. Harry pouted at her actions. The next thing he knew, his hair was ruffled by his father. Martin asked him:

"Do you want to show me some wandless magic?"

The emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. The wizard child nodded and put down the pen in the exact same spot, and sat down on the couch beside his father. Once more, Harry concentrated deeply on the pen. It took him 6 minutes to manage to make the pen come to him again. Martin praised his son:

"Great job Harry! Just a little more practice and you could do it in a snap."

"At this rate, I can go on cool missions like you and fight against monsters!"

That made the blond adult sweat drop. The adult gave an uneasy smile at the idea and said:

"Maybe one day squirt. Come on go get ready, grandfather Gerard and Aunt Diana are going to be here soon."

Harry frowned deeply in displeasure. He loves his grandfather very much. It's his aunt that he hates with a passion. He could remember for as long as possible, how his aunt always frowned upon him and never saw him as a family member. It was as if he was a disease that she just couldn't get rid of no matter what she does. He even remembers the first time that he met her. How she grabbed him out of nowhere and put him in such a position that it hurt him badly and that he had to call his parents for help. Now, Harry's parents never leave him and his sister alone in the same room as his aunt. Harry mumbled:

"Fine"

With that he went upstairs to get ready.

-ooOOoo-

"Mom! Dad! A letter just came in!"

The now 11 years old Harry ran downstairs. He ran into the kitchen with a letter in his hand and an owl on his shoulder. He found his sister sitting beside his mother's seat, with his father sitting in his own while reading a few pieces of paper and his mother making breakfast. The two adults looked up from what they were doing. Martin asked his son:

"Come again?"

"A letter just came in attached to this owl... what is Hogwarts?"

Harry asked with an afterthought. Courtney and Martin looked at each other then back at their son. His mother said to him:

"Sweetheart, it's a magic boarding school in Scotland."

"Can I see the letter?"

The blond adult asked the young wizard, who blinked at him a few times with a confused expression on his face and handed over the letter. The two adults read the cover of the letter. They noticed that their son's full name was on it, with address that clearly stated where Harry was at the time. Martin asked his wife:

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts other than it's a magical boarding school?"

The brown headed woman thought deeply about it. After a few minutes she realized something and said:

"I can't believe that I forgot about the school. I went there as an exchange student for a full year during my second year. It has lots of potential, but it depends on how one looks at it." While she talked the witch went back to finish with the breakfast before it burns. "I remember that I was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is one of the four houses. The names of the houses are; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of them contains students with certain characteristics. Slytherin house is for the ambition, cunning and resourcefulness students. Gryffindor is for the bravery and daring students. Hufflepuff is for the hard work, patience and loyalty students. Finally, Ravenclaw is for the intelligence students."

"You're defiantly a Ravenclaw."

Martin snickered, and gave out a yelp when his cheek was pinched hard by his wife. Anastasia giggled while Harry held back a snicker. Courtney pulled her hand away and heard her son ask:

"What did you mean by, it has lots of potential but it depends on how one looks at it?"

"Well... the houses have stereotypes that are put upon the students. The moment that you're put into a certain house you already have people think things about you. Such as, Gryffindor is for the students who go into situations head first and are stupid, Slytherin is for the students who are _future dark wizards_, Hufflepuff is for the students who are weak and Ravenclaw is for the students who are worm books." Harry looked displeased, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. She continued to say, "Of course, they're just that, stereotypes. When one looks past it, the school itself is fun to be in and is very interesting. There are ghosts flowing around, pictures moving, staircases that are moving on their own, creatures lurking in the forest nearby and much more."

Harry's eyes twinkled with excitement at the thought of being around so much paranormal activities. _It's my chance to prove to dad, mom and M.O.M that I'm capable of going on missions just like dad_, the 11 years old child thought to himself with determination. When he was given the letter back, he realized something and asked his mother:

"What did the letter mean by _we await your owl_?"

His mother set down a plate with his breakfast on it in front of him. She said to him as she sat down:

"Just write down a reply saying if you want to go there or not."

"Oh..." The wizard said and blinked a few times. He stood up and said, "I'm going to be right back."

With that he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Harry grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and wrote down that he was accepting the invitation to Hogwarts. He couldn't stop grinning and kicking his feet into the air with excitement. Here was a chance of proving himself to the Center, that he was old enough to solve paranormal cases. He wasn't going to let a chance like this pass by that easily.

The wizard yawned loudly and rubbed away the sleepiness of his eyes. He didn't wear glasses anymore, because his mother fixed his eye sight at a young age. He was glad to not wear them anymore, because he remembers how annoying those things were with them falling down his nose every few seconds. Harry folded the letter and gave it to the owl. He watched as the brown owl grabbed the letter with its claws and flew out of the house through his bedroom window. The wizard got up and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry's father got a call from M.O.M who wanted to talk to _him_ personally about something _important_. The whole way there, the young wizard was pretty much jumping up and down with excitement. Finally, he walked into his father's boss's office. The woman herself was working on some kind of an alien. The emerald eyes watched with curiosity, but didn't dare touch anything. He knew that he would get in trouble with the woman if he did. Harry greeted her:

"Hey grandma! How's it going?"

The black headed woman's eyebrow twitched at the name. For as long as Harry was around, he took a liking to call her _grandma_. She put away the equipment that were in her hands and said to him:

"Hello Harry, I heard that you got a letter from Hogwarts and accepted it."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Harry asked suspiciously. M.O.M ignored the question, she took off her white gloves and mask and sat down in her arm chair. She asked him:

"What would you say about going on a mission?"

The wizard's emerald eyes went wide with shock. At once, he started to ask a whole bunch of questions about what kind of a mission it was going to be. He was quieted down because of the look on her face. She told Harry that she was giving him a mission, where he was going to spy on the British Wizarding World for the Center to find out what's going on. He wanted to question her about why she asked _him_ out of all people in the Center, but kept his mouth shut. He agreed to it and got his own U-watch that works in the Wizarding World no matter where he was. This means, that even though nothing with technology works in Hogwarts or around it, his U-watch would still work without much problem. Harry asked her if he could tell his parents about his first mission, but was told by her that she already done it. She expected the boy to send her reports on a weekly base. With nothing left to talk about, Harry left with a huge smile on his face, with only one thought going through his mind.

_This is another chance to prove myself to everybody, and I'm not going to blow it_._ Hogwarts here I come!_


End file.
